To Fall in Love
by 2013livelife
Summary: Hermione Granger is sent back in time to the era of Tom Riddle. While there she meets people who will change her. they question is for better or for worse. Time Travel Fic
1. Chapter 1

I don't own HP

Here is my new story I will post once a week I have about 5 chapter written already all but 1 is long. I also will be home for a month when the last one I have written will be posted so I will have time to write still. I also have a ending planed for this already so it will be finished. I will keep writing so I may update more than once a week depending on review and views but for now at least once a week.

Review

Hermione Granger stood in her room at the Leaky Cauldron as she unpacked her shopping bags and her beaded bag as well. Displayed out on her bed was a mix of clothes from both the 40s and from her time. You see Hermione Granger was on a mission. Go back and time and make Tom Riddle fall in love with her. Easy enough if she didn't hate him or if she did not have that awful word carved into her arm. How was she going to make the racist ass fall for her. She was going for an edgy yet sexy look that would draw his attention yet not grab everyone's. He needed to want her and to do that she was going to be what he couldn't have. She had a few pair of jeans some high waist-ted typical of the 40s and some skinny from back home that would draw attention as jeans were not a common thing for woman to wear. A few skirts and dresses from this time and tops. As well as tank tops and a leather jacket. She was determined to be a strong, sexy, independent, confident, powerful witch that would draw Riddles attention.

Hermione was waiting in the Headmasters office with Dumbledore dressed in skinny jeans, heels, a leather jacket and a 40s style sleeve less top. Her hair was strait and she had applied some mascara to bring out her eyes. She oozed sex and power. "Yes Miss. Dumbledore it is so great for you to join us. I was so excited to have you join us when Albus told us his niece was thinking of coming to Hogwarts." said Headmaster Dippit. "I am glad to be here sir. I have heard a lot of great things about your school." said Hermione with a smile. "Well I am glad. Now your uncle will be your head of house seeing as you have been sorted into Gryffindor. Your time table is right here. It looks like you will have a good bit of classes with the head boy Tom Riddle. He will be here in a minute to show you around because the head girl had to go home for an emergency." said Dippit finally taking a breath. [knock knock] "Professor. Headmaster." said Tom Riddle as he walked in to the Headmaster's office. "Ah Tom. This is Hermione Dumbledore she will be joining us for her final year and as Minerva is not in available to show her around I will leave it up to you to give her the grand tour." said Dippit smiling as he saw Tom's eyes go wide when they took in Hermione. Dippit has hope that the boy would find someone. The boy deserves someone to love. "Miss. Dumbledore." Tom said extending his hand to her. She shook his hand both ignoring the spark that passed when they did.

"Lastly this is the Gryffindor tower where your common room and dorm are." said Riddle as he and Hermione stood outside of the tower finally ending their tour. "Thank you Mr. Riddle for taking the time to show me around. I do believe I am going to get settled in and prepare for class tomorrow before dinner." said Hermione "No problem Miss. Dumbledore and please call me Tom." he sad with a smile as he turned his charm on. "Only if you call me Hermione." she said with a small smile. "Of course Hermione. Would you like me to escort you to dinner this evening?" He asked hoping the powerful witch said yes. Tom had been itching to get to know her he could taste her power it was so strong. "Um... sure thank you Tom." she said "I will see you at 7 then Hermione." he said liking the way his name sounded on her lips.

"Oh you must me new." said a brunette girl in a batman shirt the second Hermione walked into the common room. "Yes. I am Hermione. It is nice to meet you." she said taking in the energetic girl. "Kathrine Phillips but you can call me Katie. I am a 7th year come on ill show you where you will be staying." she said talking a mile a minute. "Katie let the poor girl breath." laughed a blond "Hi I am Sara Zabin the other 7th year girl." she said holding her hand out. "Hermione Dumbledore it is is nice to meet you both. There are only two girls?" she asked confused. "Yeah a lot of parents have kept there kids home with the war and all the muggles don't realize how safe it is here. A lot of people have fled the country." said Katie with a small frown. "That makes since." said Hermione "Any way lets get you settled." said Sara.

That night as 7 rolled around Hermione got up off the sofa to go meet Tom. "Hermione where are you going?" asked Alastor Moody who Hermione was shocked to meet in this time line. "Oh the student who showed me around offered to escort me to dinner so I was going to meet them in the hall." she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Who are you meeting?" he asked curious as to who has already won the attention of the stunning new girl. "Tom Riddle." she stated. "You should have said something we could helped you get ready." said Sara excitedly. "He is walking me tot he Great Hall he is head boy. He is just being nice. No need to primp for dinner." said Hermione with a laugh. "Hermione every girl here has a thing for Riddle and he never looks at any of them twice and her you are first day and he is walking you to dinner." explained Katie "Well I am not interested so it is okay." said Hermione with a smile as she reassured the girl that she didn't have a thing for Tom. "Good. There is something wrong with Riddle. He is dangerous. You should stay away." said Alastor. "I can handle myself." said Hermione irritated that he thought so little of her. "I am not saying that you can't I am just saying don't underestimate Tom Riddle. He is deadly." said Alastor looking her dead in the eye.


	2. Chapter 2

"So how are your roommates?" asked Tom as he and Hermione made their way down tot he Great Hall earning stares as they did. The student body was not use to the head boy walking without his group of friends much less with a pretty girl no one knew. "Okay Katie is nice. A little energetic for my taste but nice. Sara is okay a little boy crazy but besides that it looks like it will be a good year." said Hermione honestly. "I am glad you like them and between you and I Sara will be the woman who gets married 7 times." said Tom with a smile, casing Hermione to laugh. _Merlin she has a beautiful laugh. No stop Tom she does not. Do not distract yourself form your plan for some girl. But she would make a great Dark Lady. Strong, powerful, beautiful. She could be my own angel of death._ "Tom are you alright you seem lost in thought." said Hermione interrupting his inner monologue. "Yes I am fie thank you." said Tom forcing a smile back on his face. "Well Miss. Dumbledore here we are the Great Hall." said Tom as they approached the doors. 'Thank you for escorting me to dinner Tom." she said with a small smile. "No problem. Here I will walk you to your table. It is kinda hard to tell them apart when we aren't in our uniforms." he said as he lead her to the Gryffindor table and next to Katie and Sara. "Enjoy your dinner Hermione." said Tom as he kissed the back of her hand. "You too Tom." she said laughing at his antics.

"Who is that?" said Abrax Malfoy when Tom sat down. "That is Hermione Dumbledore." said Tom turning to look at Malfoy. "Dumbledore?" said the shocked Slitherin. "Yep, the old bats niece." said Tom looking at Hermione as she interacted with her house mates. "She is pretty." said Athena Black. "She is powerful." stated Malfoy. "She is. You can feel it when she enters a room." said Riddle "What are you planing?" said Black smirking. "Well I feel like she could make a good Dark Lady if we could get her to switch sides. Don't you think?" He said not really caring what they thought. "She would do great. The power she has the way she holds herself she could do it." said Malfoy honest with his assessment of Hermione. "What about you Black. What do you think." asked Tom truly interested in what the definition of pure-blood tradition had to say about Hermione. "She is something. She is smart, strong, sexy. I can tell that just by looking at her. I think she will fit you well Tom. I also think you should go after her. She is to strong. You can see it the respect she had for who knows what reason for Moody. You will have to prove to her that we are the good guys." said Athena thoughtfully. "How do we make her think we are the good guys. We aren't Black in case you didn't notice." said Malfoy laughing. "I think we should turn one or both of the roommates against her. I can befriend her comfort her when they turn their back on her." said Athena with a smirk on her face. "I am sure we can come up with something. Riddle and I are kinda bright Malfoy. I mean I know I can't speak for you but." said Athena as Malfoy cut her off complaining about how he wasn't stupid, caused Athena and Tom to laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own HP

Review Please

"Are you sure there is nothing going on with you and Riddle?" asked Sara with a huge smile plastered on her face. "I am sure." said Hermione in a way that the rest of the table knew the conversation was over.

Hermione and Alastor left the Great Hall together and where walking up to the tower when Hermione turned to him and asked if they could go somewhere that they could talk in private. "Yeah sure I am the only boy left in our year you can come up to my room I know some silencing charms." he said curious as to what Hermione might have to say. But boy did was he not prepared for what she told him.

"So you are from the future and you where sent back to make Tom Riddle fall in love with you before he tries to take over the world." he said shocked as he watched Hermione pour the two of them drinks out of the bottle of Fire Whiskey he had on his dresser. "Yeah, Here drink this." she said handing him the drink. "So why are you telling me this. You seem to be doing a good job of it on your own." he said with a smirk as he looked up to see the brunette leaning on his bed inn tight jeans and a tank top. "He is interested because who I claim to be. He is interested because I am new and he can feel my magic. I don't need a fling. I need love Alastor. I need turn good abandon your plans for world domination love." she said downing her drink. "Make him jealous. Flirt with him for a few days and then show up with a boyfriend. He will be pissed and he will try to win you back." he said taking a shot in the dark as to what would make someone as evil as Riddle fall in love. "That isn't a bad plan Al. I just need to find a boy to play along with." said Hermione trying to rack her brain for a future order member. "I'll do it." he said "Are you sure I don;t want us kissing faking a relationship to effect our friendship." said Hermione "It is fine it might do me good my parents won;t leave me alone about finding a girl and I am not telling them I am gay in till I leave the house." he said "You are gay." she asked surprised by his revelation. "Yeah. Does that bother you?" he asked nervous the girl would turn down his offer of help. "No. I just never knew that about you is all." she said with a smile.

The next day Hermione put on her uniform and shrunk the knee length skirt 2 inches and altered her top to be form fitting like they where in her time. She slipped on a pair of flats grabbed her bag and left for breakfast with her roommates.

"You look lovely this morning Hermione." said Tom as she sat next to him in Potions class after breakfast. 'Thank you. You don't bad yourself." she said with a wink causing him to laugh and most of the girls in class to sigh.

"What are your plans for this coming weekend?" Hermione asked Tom as they packed up from their last class of the day. "Nothing major. Just some homework and a heads meeting on Sunday. What about you?" He asked hoping she didn't have plans with a boy. "Oh you know homework, the girls where talking about makeovers, and I think Alastor is going to teach me how to fly. I have never been a fan of brooms." said Hermione as her mind drifted back to her first year. "Alastor Moody?" he asked realizing she spent a lot of time with him. "Yeah he plays quidditch and offered to teach me." she said lighting up at the idea of learning something new. "That was nice of him." he said hesitantly. "Yeah it was." she agreed. "Well I will see you latter Tom." said Hermione flashing him a smile and a bit of cleavage as she bent down to grasp her bag. "Yeah. Oh and Hermione. You don't need a makeover." He said winking at her as he walked out the class room.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Harry Potter.

"So we are going to do this." said Alastor as he and Hermione stood in the Gryffindor common room. It was 7:30 and even the stragglers had made it to breakfast. She waited to get out of bed till her friends where half dressed then told them she needed to shower so she would have and excuse to be late to breakfast. So that her and Alastor could make an appearance together at breakfast.

"Calm down Al. We will be fine we spent most of the weekend together so it wont be that bug of a jump and we aren't going to be all over each other when we just met much less just got together. A kiss on the cheek when we go our separate ways in potions will be more than enough to get Riddle to ask about us." said Hermione trying to calm both Alastor and herself.

Hermione and Alastor walked into the Great Hall hand and hand laughing as Hermione tells him the story of Umbridge in her fifth year. "Good morning." said a cheery Katie with wide eyes as Hermione and Alastor sit in their usual seats across from her. "Morning." said Alastor with a smirk directed more toward the fuming Slithering he had a perfect view of.

I know I know it is short but I really like how this ended and I thought why not end this chapter on a good spot. I will post again soon. Please Review.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own HP

Enjoy

Please Review

"So you and Moody?" question Riddle as she sat next to him in Potions class. "Yeah." said Hermione plastering a goofy grin on her face. "He is going to break your heart. That is what he does. He dates girls and then when they start to fall for him he dumps them." stated Riddle rudely. "Thanks for the concern Tom but I can take care of myself." said Hermione with a frown. The stupid girl. I know she can take care of her self but that boy is going to do nothing but ruin her me. If he breaks her heart she will be less likely to swayed by charm. "I know you can take care of yourself. I just wanted to warn you isn't that what friends do. They warn one another about potential dangers. I mean I know Zabin and Phillips told you to stay away but I thought since you did not listen maybe I could convince you that Alastor Moody only breaks hearts." Tom forcefully whispered into ear as Professor Slughorn started teaching. "What happened that would cause Sara and Katie to warn me they haven't said anything all they have done is introduce us to each other." she whispered back curiosity getting the better of her. "They did not tell you? And they call themselves your friends." he said clearing ending the conversation as he turned his attention to the lesson.

"What did you do Al?" asked Hermione as she told him about her conversation with Tom from earlier. "Well when I was a 5th year I slept with this girl. I was trying to turn myself strait. Well she got pregnant. My parents offered to pay for an abortion. News got around that it was me who told her to kill the baby. I had no idea they did in till she came to me. By then news had gotten out. She lost the baby. We where on a date flying she fell. Everyone said I pushed her to kill the baby. I didn't Hermione I was so excited to be a dad. There was an investigation and even the girl said that she lost control of the broom. Now everyone thinks that I killed my kid." Alastor explained as he sat on his bed tears flowing. "My God Al. Who was it if you don't mind me asking." she asked hugging him. "Sara." he said causing Hermione to gasp. "That is why she is the way she is she kind of tries to fill the void with random guys." he explained in a sad tone.

"So can we trust them?" asked Hermione as she paced Alastor's room waiting for Katie and Sara to arrive. "Yes they will do what we need them to." he said trying too reassure her that the girls would go along with the plan.

"What if he was just letting you know what if it wasn't to break you up?" asked Katie as they took in what Al and Hermione had just told them. "Then we get a new plan." said Al. "Okay so tonight the two of you will go to an empty class room and start fighting and Katie and I will go get Tom on his patrols and tell him that you found out and called him a killer and you two start fighting." said Sara going over the plan to get Riddle to see the break up. "Yeah and then Katie needs to call Hermione something rude and you have to back her up." said Al "He need and opportunity to take me to his common area and introduce me to his female followers." said Hermione going over the last and most important part of the plan. "What makes you so sure he will?" asked Katie "That is what I would do if I was him." said Hermione

Review


	6. Chapter 6

So the whole update on Tuesdays thing didn't work. Oh Well! I hope you all had a great Christmas. What ya get? Enjoy Review and once again I don't own HP :(

"Riddle I need your help." said an out of breath Sara as she caught up to Tom as he patrolled the 5th floor corridor.

"Zabin, whats wrong." asked Tom annoyed with the Gryffindor.

"Its Hermione she said something to Alastor about the baby and she called him a killer and they have been at it for an hour know and he is mad, like really mad at her." said Sara looking like he was about to cry.

"Where are they?" he asked mad that Moody would dare yell at his Hermione

"The fourth floor. In an empty class room." said Sara

-Tom ran to the fourth floor and followed the sound of Alastor and Hermione's fighting-

"Is that the kind of man you are Alastor. The kind of man who runs away who pushes those he claims to care about into making decisions they typically would not make." yelled Hermione

"Hermione." said Katie interrupting them now that Tom was in the room

"Stay out of this Katie." snapped Hermione

"No! I will not! You are acting like a bitch Hermione. You are his girlfriend and it is your job to be by his side not to argue with him." said Katie

"My job as his girlfriend to stand by his side. I am not some toy for him to play with Kathrine. I am a person and as of now I am his ex girl friend. And if you think I am being a bitch for standing up for what I believe in than I guess as of now I am your ex friend as well." spat Hermione as she turned to walk out the room

-Tom followed Hermione and caught up with her in the hall to find her leaning against the wall with tears in her eyes.-

"Are you okay." asked Tom as he stood next to her

"If you are hear to tell me you told me so Tom I don't want to hear it." Hermione said

"I'm not. Why don't you come with me. You can come to my common room hang out with my friends. I am sure you would like them. Plus I don't think it would be a good idea to go back to your dorm just yet." he said giving her a small smile that she returned and agreed to go with him.


	7. Chapter 7

College student struggle I uploaded my homework instead of the chapter so I will have to re write the chapter and I will post it today I promise. I am sitting here laughing my behind off and me and here is a good laugh for you I submitted the chapter as my homework. So sorry. Love Katie


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys so I am so sorry that this chapter was the way it was. I accidentally uploaded my anthropology homework well now you know something about food and Christianity, however here is the right chapter. I had to re-write it but I do have updates for you. So here it is... I got my computer fixed today so uploads will be easier to do however I have a lot of classes this semester and they are hard I am taking my 400 and 300 level classes now so its a lot of work (btw def not an english major id my spelling didn't give it away). However, I am going to try to upload more on a regular schedule. Any way I don't own Harry potter and enjoy.

"This is Hermione. Hermione this is Abrax and Athena." said Tom as he introduced Hermione to his friends in the Slytherin common room.

"Hi it is nice to meet you both." said Hermione with a small smile.

"It is nice to meet you too Hermione. I need to go upstairs do you mind going with me?" Athena asked with a smile as she eyed Hermione's tear stained face.

"um..sure." said Hermione confused

-upstairs-

"here why don't you wash your face and I will fix your makeup." said Athena

"is it that obvious that I was crying?" Hermione asked in a small voice

"No, not really but I am a girl its my job to notice." said Athena

"Thanks." said Hermione as she went and washed her face

"If you want to talk about it I am here for you." said Athena as she applied some eye makeup to Hermione

"I just thought he was a good guy." said Hermione in a defeated tone

"Who? Moody?" she asked

"Yeah. I just don't get it I mean he put himself in that situation he slept with her and than to treat me the way he did. The way they all did when I confronted him about it. I just don't think that things are going to have any hope of getting better." Hermione said

"If they are going to treat you bad for having an opinion about an awful situation than maybe they where not as good of friends as you thought. I mean something like that is so hard to get over and to accept. I know I could never be with someone in that way who did what he did. They should not get mad at you for feeling that way its normal." said Athena as she sat down next to Hermione

"Thanks, Athena you know you aren't anything like they say you are."

"Thanks. Now lets go down stairs it not good to leave the boys alone to long. Merlin knows what they have gotten into." Athena said as she hugged Hermione and they went down stairs.

Hope you liked it. Review please


	9. Chapter 9

Here you go I wanted to get this out because I felt bad about the last chapter mix up. I don't own Harry Potter. Review please.

As Hermione and the Slytherin's sat and talked she noticed that is was nearing 10pm.

"Well I need to go curfew is in a few minutes and I need to get back to the tower before I get in trouble." said Hermione

"I can walk you back if you would like." said Tom standing with her

"That is very thoughtful of you Tom but I don't want to get you into trouble for being out late." said Hermione

Toms deep sexy chuckle sent chills through Hermione as he said "Head boy remember Hermione. I won't get in trouble but I am not going to make you walk all the way back to the tower alone."

-they walk back to the Gryffindor Tower-

"Thanks for walking me back and for letting me spend the evening with you and your friends." said Hermione as they stood in front of the Fat Ladies portrait

"No problem Hermione. I had fun and everyone loved you." said Tom as he gave her a hug

"If you would like I can pick you up at 8 for breakfast I am sure that things aren't going to be great in there." said Tom

"That would be great. Thank you." said Hermione as she walked into the portrait hole.

-inside-

"So how did it go?" asked Sara

"It went well. I think I am going to be accepted into their friend group and it won't take long to get to Riddle." said Hermione

"Then to make him fall in love. That is the hard part." said Moody as he moved to make room for her on the sofa

"When he does though, then we save the world." said Hermione

-Slytherin common room-

"That went well." said Abrax

"It did she is joining our friend group and fitting in nicely." said Tom

"It will be easy for her to fall in love with you once she is your friend." said Athena

"When she does, then we take over the world." said Tom with a smirk

Review


	10. Chapter 10

So I have come up with a list of thing to write for the rest of and next month. This includes around 6 chapter ideas for this story, a sequel to On a Train witch was requested and a few one-shot for the Valentine's day season. I am thinking of pairing Hermione and any number of male characters minus Ron (I never thought that they would be good together) and I was thinking that yall could comment and tell me what pairing you would like to see. So enjoy I don't own Harry Potter

"Are you excited for Hogsmead?" asked Athena as she met up with Hermione on the way to Breakfast.

"I guess. I mean I wanna see what the big deal is but I don't to be honest with you." Hermione said

"There isn't one to be honest the appeal goes away by fourth year but we do get out of the castle so that is always fun." Athena said looping he arm through Hermione's as the entered the Great Hall

"Well I will see you after breakfast" said Hermione

"No. Come sit with us." Athena said pulling Hermione towards the Slytherin table.

"Everyone will get mad I should just sit with my house." Hermione tried to reason.

"No they won't Tom will deal with anyone who gets mad if they do witch I doubt and besides your house knows what happened with you and the others so no big deal. Come eat in peace." said Athena leaving no room for farther discussion on the topic.

-Gryffindor table-

"So she is siting with them. That is good." said Sara

"Yeah." yeah Moody

"You don't seem so sure of that Al. Whats wrong?" Sara asked

"I am just worried. What if she losses her self. I mean I get it she has been through a lot of awful stuff but what if she where to get caught up in the dark magic." Alastor mussed out loud

"Than we stop her too." Katie answer

"We can't. Think about it only one person was ever strong enough to stop Riddle and if Hermione where to go bad who is too say any one could stop her, them together. I mean right now if she wanted to she could take on any of us and her and Tom together could destroy us all. We would stand no chance." said Alastor

"Maybe we should make sure she stays connected with us with the light." Katie said aware that Tom and Hermione would be unstoppable together.

"How?" Sara asked

Review


	11. Chapter 11

Review

I will be putting out a few one shoots related to the season. Gotta love the season of love when it comes to inspiration. Anyway let me know in the comments about any pairing you would like to see as a one shot for the month of Feb I am hoping to have about 5 if not more posted. I will also be putting out two sequels that can stand alone to On a Train. I also have about 3 chapters of this story already write and about 5 more planed out. Thanks love Kate

me no own HP

"We are here today to discuss the blooming relationship between myself and Miss. Hermione Dumbledore." said Tom as he stoop at the head of a large table surrounded by his Knights of Death

"She is not to be touched. Under any circumstances. She is to be watched yet I do not want her knowing she is being watching." said Tom

"My Lord. If I may. Why?" asked a Knight at he end of the table

"She is to be my dark lady and myself and other faithful followers are working to lean her to our side and out of the lights. We have started to show her the trouble her housemates really are, and friendship and loyalty within our house. Within or cause." Tom said as he walked around the table.

"So we are to make sure she has no suitors." Lestrange asked

"No I want to know if anyone as much as thinks about approaching her and we will discus what to do about that person we may be able to slander there character witch will be better for us. If not that we will dispose of them as it seems fit." Tom said

"If it is pureblood. Then what?" Flint asked

"That will be easy to fix. As so as our Lord makes a public claim to her than no self respecting pureblood will go near her." Abrax said

"Now on to farther business." Tom said

I know it is short but it is a filler that will play a bigger part in a few chapters.


	12. Chapter 12

Review

I dont own HP

"Hey I'm Harold. Hermione right?" a Gryffindor boy Hermione recognized form some of her classes asked

"Yeah. Can I help you?" she asked nicely smiling at the handsome boy

"Yeah, I was actually wondering if you would like to go on a date with me this Friday?" Harold asked

"I would love to." Hermione said

"Great. I will let you know more tomorrow." He said smiling

"Tom there is an issue." Flint said in a hushed tone as he sat next to him in the common room

"What issue." Tom asked annoyed with the boy for interrupting his reading

"Harold Potter has asked Hermione out on a date for this Friday and she agreed." Flint said

"He did. Well then call a meeting." Tom said seething

"Well how did it go." Alastor asked

"Good she has no idea that you asked me to ask her out." Harold said

"Good we wont tell her in till after the date. She needs to believe it. We need to see what Tom is willing to do for her." Alastor said

"Yeah. I think he wants her to be by his side and Flint hear me so now we wait." Harold said

"Thanks for doing this Potter. I need to see how far he will go." Alastor said

"No problem I mean this is my futer generations we are talking about." Harold said


End file.
